Detection techniques of similar types available now can only reflect all the reflections of the incident waves of the positive and negative terminals, while the position of the central point cannot be reflected without any error. As a result, the position of the fault point cannot be determined. In a practical detection process, due to insufficient site conditions, the reference points cannot be manually shorted, thus the determinations of the locations of fault points are arbitrary, ambiguous, and inaccurate, and deviations will be caused in the determination. There are various situations for the inter-turn short circuit of rotor. In addition to the metallic inter-turn short circuit, there are other situations, such as different degrees of coil deformation, slight inter-turn short circuit, and ground fault, etc., which make the fault points hard to be found within a short time, and the faults cannot be eliminated.